Entre los dos, estoy yo
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Nimphadora Tonks se enfrente no solo a la futura esposa y madre de la hija de Sirius y a la exnovia de Peter Pettigrew sino tmb al primer amor de su ahora prometido Remus Lupin? UA.
1. El secreto de los merodeadores

¿Qué pasará cuando Nimphadora Tonks se enfrente no solo a la futura esposa y madre de la hija de Sirius y a la ex novia de Peter Pettigrew sino también al primer amor de su ahora prometido Remus Lupin?

Tonks solo conoce al Remus adulto, pero ahora conocerá al Remus de 17 años y enamorado.

ENTRE LOS DOS, ESTOY YO

"EL SECRETO DE LOS MERODEADORES"

Sonrió al ver el sol a través de la ventana y tras eso volvió a observarse en el espejo.

Simplemente hoy tenía que verse perfecta. Solo para él. Solo para él.

Miró sus ojos y su cabello, que tras ser azul pasó a ser de un color rosa chicle. Ese color le encantaba y con ese mismo color él la conoció.

Suspiró porque lo volvería a ver, de nuevo, otra vez junto a ella. Y esta vez sería para siempre.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo y sonrió algo triste al mirar sus ropas. Unos simples Jeans con una blusa manga corta verde botella. Cómo deseaba poder traer un vestido, pero simplemente no era su estilo.

Se sonrió una vez más. Remus la quería así como era, así como vestía. Por que Remus Lupin era suyo y Nimphadora Tonks era de él.

Bajó rápidamente el primer tramo de escaleras de una casa sumamente grande y lujosa, aunque la belleza de esta misma era opacada por los años y suciedad que se negaba a dejar el que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo.

Pero la oscuridad y el frío de esa casa no apagaban la luz que en ese momento Tonks irradiaba al saber que de un momento a otro su amado Remus Lupin llegaría de nuevo a casa.

Suspiró de nuevo al llegar a la planta baja y de puntillas atravesó un largo pasillo.

BUM

Tonks suspiró resignada mientras se paraba del piso. Para salir corriendo.

-ESCORIA QUE INVADES MI CASA, VERGÛENZA DE LA FAMILIA¿CÓMO OSAS REGRESAR A LA CASA DE MIS PADRES? –

-¡Cuantas veces lo he dicho Tonks!- se escuchó un grito lejano y la pelirosa se topó de frente con una mujer mayor que ella de cabello pelirrojo. Se limitó a sonreírle a manera de disculpa.

La Sra. Weasley suspiró con resignación.

-Comprendo que estés ansiosa, pero…-suspiró de nuevo- ayúdame, querida.-

Ambas mujeres salieron al pasillo y observaron cómo el retrato de una persona gritaba insultos a todos los que habían sido de su estirpe.

Un minuto después y con todo el esfuerzo de ambas mujeres, el retrato dejó de chillar.

-¿Nerviosa? Ya llegará.- dijo la señora pelirroja justo en el momento en que tocaban a la puerta.- Bueno, ahí lo tienes, prepararé la cena.-

Tonks sonrió entre nerviosa y feliz. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta pero antes de abrir el último seguro observó su mano izquierda y se acomodó el anillo de oro que llevaba en su dedo corazón.

Y ahí lo vio. Y él le sonreía. La chica se lanzó a sus brazos mientras él le devolvía el abrazo.

-Remus, te he extrañado…-susurró Tonks emocionada.

Pero Remus pareció no escucharla y solo la jaló fuera de la casa.

-Ven, necesito que veas a alguien.-

En ése momento Tonks se acordó de Sirius. Y sintió de pronto cómo pasaba a través de un tubo.

Sintió cómo Remus la sujetaba por los hombros evitando que no cayera. Se encontraba algo mareada y miró sin comprender a su prometido.

El castaño solo se giró y fue cuando Tonks se dio cuenta de que se habían aparecido frente a una casa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Tonks extrañada. Remus la miró y rió.

-Una casa.- rió el hombre muy contento y divertido.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.- Ya sé eso Remus…-

-Es la casa de Sirius y Susan.-

Tonks abrió la boca sin poder creerlo y entonces comprendió la felicidad que en los ojos de Remus se reflejaba. Estaba sumamente feliz, lo sabía, él siempre había sido muy serio. Pero…

-¿Quién es Susan?- preguntó Tonks sin dejar de observar la casa.

La cual era muy grande y hermosa, o al menos eso parecía haber sido en sus buenos tiempos ya que ahora se encontraba con un césped demasiado alto; las paredes se encontraban llenas de humedad y algunas ventanas estaban rotas.

Remus sonrió ante la pregunta de Tonks.- Es la futura esposa y madre de la hija de Sirius.-

-¡Que Sirius tiene una hija!- fue el grito que soltó Tonks sin poder creérselo. Y se preocupó de que Remus le mintiera.- ¿Te sucede algo Remus? Estás muy raro.-

El hombre de ojos miel volvió a sonreír. Tonks le miró diferente. Jamás había visto tanta felicidad reflejados en los ojos de su lobito.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a Sirius con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- gritó el pelinegro de ojos grises. Remus lo saludó en la lejanía.- ¡Pero es Tonks! Mi sobrina favorita…-

Tonks le sonrió y Remus la jaló de la mano para acercarse a la casa.

-¿Cómo es que Sirius…?-

-Una larga historia.-dijo Remus sonriente.- Pero como siempre dijo James, March tenía bien atrapado a Sirius.-

Tonks lo miró de reojo y guardó silencio. Nunca había escuchado antes el nombre de James Potter en los labios de Remus aún sabiendo que habían sido grandes amigos. Eso se le hizo aún más extraño.

-En esa casa vivimos todos, por algún tiempo.- Remus señaló la casa con la cabeza.- fueron tiempos felices. Ahora Melany ha dejado las llaves a Sirius y Susan para que ellos la vivan…-

Tonks sacudió la cabeza confundida. ¿Quiénes era Susan y Melany?

Y al parecer Remus se había dado cuenta de su confusión.

-Cuando salimos de Hogwarts.- dijo Remus perdido en sus pensamientos.- Todos nos vinimos a vivir aquí. Susan, Emily, Sirius y James quienes eran los que tenían más dinero fueron los que hicieron posible comprar esto.-

Tonks quien era una persona de muchas palabras se sorprendió a sí misma al tan solo asentir con la cabeza.

-Lily, Melany y yo también contribuimos con algo.- aclaró Remus como si fuera algo importante de recalcar. Tonks lo seguía viendo diferente. Era como un adolescente de nuevo y no sabía si eso era mejor.- Pero pues ellos dieron la mayor parte. Claro, Susan siendo la hija del ex ministro, Emily siendo de una de las más conocidas familias magas y bueno, ya sabes sobre Sirius y James…-

Tonks lo miró extrañada.

-¿De donde sacas tanta historia?-

Remus la miró a ver un poco ofendido.- No es ninguna historia. Es nuestra historia.-

-¿Ah si¿Y qué pasó entonces?- preguntó Tonks un poco sarcástica y luego sonrió.- Claro que te creo Remus es solo que…no sé nada de ti en tus tiempos de…-

-A ellos los conocí en Hogwarts.- aclaró Remus al darse cuenta de la poca información que había dado.- Fue una relación algo extraña, pero Sirius se enamoró de Susan. James salía con Lily…-

-Y tuvieron a un niño precioso.- rió Tonks.

-Si.- coincidió Remus.- Peter, bueno…-la cara de Remus se ensombreció.

-No vale la pena recordarlo.- dijo Tonks colgándose del brazo de Remus.

-Y Emily…-pero Remus dejó de hablar de pronto.- El caso es que nos encontramos de nuevo.-

-¿Y Emily qué, cariño?- preguntó melosamente Tonks. Remus se sonrojó.

-Nada con ella.-

-¿Cómo que nada?- preguntó Tonks.- Si no me lo dices pensaré que me quieres esconder algo Remus Lupin.-

Remus la miró un tanto asustado.- No es eso, es solo que…bueno, no te gustará saberlo.-

-Tarde o temprano me enteraré.- observó Tonks un tanto divertida.

Remus se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué no piensan entrar?- preguntó Sirius saliendo de nuevo de la casa.- Necesitamos tu ayuda Lunático.-

-Ya vamos.- dijo Remus y Sirius entró de nuevo a la casa.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Remus a Tonks esperando que hubiera olvidado el asunto.

Tonks alzó una ceja divertida.- No se me ha olvidado lo que estábamos hablando Remus.- Remus bajó la mirada y entonces Tonks se preocupó.- ¿Acaso es algo que no me puedes confiar a mi, tu prometida?-

-Claro que no.- Remus tomó su mano y besó el anillo que se encontraba en él.- Es solo que por ser mi prometida no quiero que…bueno, te sientas fuera de lugar o incomoda.-

Tonks cada vez estaba más confundida.

-¿Incomoda? Claro que no, mucho menos con Sirius y eso de su futura esposa, bueno, a penas la conoceré no es la gran cosa como para que…-

-Ya lo sé Tonks pero no me refería a Sirius y su familia.- Ambos rieron ante lo último "Sirius y su familia" se escuchaba sumamente extraño.- Me refiero a que ahí dentro, se encuentra mi ex novia, con dos amigas, las cuales son Susan y Melany, las chicas con quien siempre los chicos pelearon en el colegio y bueno, ya sabes cómo terminaron James y Lily y ahora los planes de Sirius y Susan…-

Tonks miró a Remus sin creérselo.

-Todo ese pasado que no has escuchado de mi se encuentra allí adentro. Ese pasado que no solo se trata de Sirius y James o incluso de Peter, sino de Lily Evans o Potter y sus amigas. Mi vida antes de ti y no quiero que te afecte porque tu eres mi presente y futuro.-

Y tras eso Remus besó los labios de Tonks.

Pero la chica no respondió a ese beso rápido. Sino que miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido.

Necesitaba digerir la situación.

Adentro de esa casa se encontraba no solo Sirius, quien pronto se casaría sino que tenía una hija¿sino que además se encontraba el antiguo amor de su prometido?

-¿Estás seguro de eso Remus?-

-Claro que si. Todo eso es pasado.-

Pero para Tonks no era suficiente.- ¿Significó algo para ti?-

Remus bajó la mirada sin soltar las manos de la chica. Ese gesto confirmó los nuevos temores de Tonks.

-Pero muchas cosas pasaron.- dijo Remus alzando la mirada.- Y nuestros caminos fueron diferentes, ahora es solo una amiga…y yo a ti te amo.-

Tonks le sonrió imaginándose a esa tal Emily como una vieja fea, gorda y arrugada, y besó rápidamente a Remus en los labios.

-Bueno, ya entremos porque me muero por conocer a la hija de Sirius.-

Remus rió.- Y te sorprenderás.-

Y extrañamente Tonks se sintió ahora la madura y seria mientras que ahora el extrovertido y alegre era Remus.

Pero antes de tropezar con un escalón y pegarse en la nariz Tonks pensó que eso no era tan malo, siempre y cuando no fuera para siempre.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: voy a llorar...¿por qué siempre que checo la historia después de subirlas nunca pasa nada extraordinario? y ahora que no lo chequé publiqué algo que no. Gracias a Feanwen porque sin ti no me hubiera dado cuenta...así que aquí está la primera parte. La verdadera...

En fin, este es el "piloto" porque queines hayan leido mis otras historias pensarán que soy una zangana que habla por hablar "si muy ocupada, ajá" pero esta historia me ronda mucho la cabeza y en lugar de estudiar decidí escribirla, así que, aquí está, espero quiera seguir leyendo.Besos y sorry por el problema.

GinnyPotterW

14-mayo-2007

Miembro de la orden siriusana.


	2. Una Alérgicä Presêntación

Capítulo 2

**UNA ALÉRGICA PRESENTACIÓN**

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Remus ayudando a Tonks a ponerse en pie.

-Eso creo… ¡auch!- Tonks se tocó la nariz y comprobó que la sentía inflamada.

Remus quitó con delicadeza sus manos y observó la golpeada nariz de Tonks y sonrió.

-Se te bajará la hinchazón pronto…-

Tonks trató de arrugar la nariz como gesto característico suyo pero desistió en hacerlo cuando sintió una punzada muy fuerte.

-Me veo horrible…-

Remus rió.- Claro que no, te ves adorable.-

Tonks se enfadó un poco con él.- No entraré a esa casa con la nariz hinchada.-

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa tu imagen?- Remus alzó una ceja divertido.

-Desde que conoceré a tu primer amor.-dijo Tonks tratando de sonar alegre pero Remus frunció el ceño.

-Te ves bien. Nadie lo notará.-

Tonks rió sarcástica. Empezaba a reconocer que lo que le había dicho Remus no le había sentado nada bien.- No lo notarán a menos de que haya nacido con nariz de cochino versión bizarra de Rodolfo el Reno.-

-Si te sientes incomoda no es necesario que entres podemos irnos, creo que debía habértelo dicho antes sobre…bueno, todo esto.-

Tonks agitó su mano con despreocupación.- No te preocupes, yo soy Tonks una chica segura y alegre, además tú dijiste que eso fue pasado, es como si te dijera que Mundungus fue mi novio.-

Remus rió.- ¿Con Mundungus?-

Tonks asintió y tomó la mano de Remus.- Es como si hubieras salido con Mundungus…-

Remus abrió la puerta.- Tonks¿estás escuchando lo que dices?-

Tonks sonrió divertida.- Claro, créeme, si en dado caso hubieras salido con Mundungus no le tomaría importancia, es lo mismo que ahora-

Remus negó con la cabeza.- Como digas…-

Tonks entró tras Remus y se sorprendió con la casa.

Era muy espaciosa y de color blanco, o al menos eso parecía que había sido su color ya que ahora todo estaba cubierto con polvo y había decenas de sábanas percudidas tiradas por el piso. Justo al frente se veía una escalera ancha e imponente que subía de manera recta al piso superior. A su izquierda se encontraba lo que la parecer había sido un comedor y a la derecha estaba lo que parecía ser una sala muy espaciosa pues justo ahí se encontraba una chimenea.

-Vaya, pensé que jamás entrarían- se escuchó al voz de Sirius al girarse. Tenía un extraño polvillo blanco sobre su cabeza. Tonks estornudó.

-Hola Sirius.- saludó al pelirosa.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo.- Y yo que quería que me ayudaras con la limpieza Tonks, peor no recordaba tu alergia. ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?-

Tonks se sonrojó Remus le miró en señal de que se callara.

-Nada.- murmuró la chica tocándose la nariz.

Sirius rió.- Vamos Remus ¿qué no ayudarás?-

Remus se acercó a su amigo y observó el lugar.- ¿Traerás a Harry después en vacaciones?-

Tonks volvió a estornudar.

Sirius quien con su varita hizo desaparecer un montón de sábanas amarillentas y raídas asintió enérgicamente.

-Justo de eso estaba platicando con Susan, me parece que hay mucho tiempo perdido por recuperar, quisiera traerlo a vivir definitivamente pero esa decisión no está en mis manos.- ante lo último Sirius parecía enfadado. Remus suspiró y con un movimiento de su varita un poco del polvo desapareció del suelo pero una gruesa capa aún se mantenía en su lugar.

-¿Quién toma la última palabra?- preguntó Tonks topándose su nariz.

Sirius gruñó ante la pregunta y Tonks lo miró ofendida.

-Dumbledore.- respondió tranquilamente Remus.- ¿Dónde tienes los utensilios de limpieza Sirius?-

-Ya los debe traer Susan…-

Tonks decidió volver a llamar la atención de los dos hombres después de estornudar por tercera vez.- ¿Por qué Dumbledore?-

Sirius volvió a gruñir pero esta vez sí respondió él

-Quiere que este con los Dursley por lo menos unos cuantos días en verano, pero la razón en sí no la sé.-

Tonks cerró los ojos ante un nuevo estornudo.

-Salud.- dijo una voz femenina. Tonks se volteó como si le hubieran vertido una poción pica-pica en los pies.

Se topó con una mujer joven pero ya de tal vez treinta y tantos años, casi cuarenta de mirada violácea que la miraba con curiosidad. Su aspecto estaba muy descuidado y su cabello oscuro algo largo y lacio estaba despeinado y sujetado descuidadamente en una coleta. Su piel de un blanco espeluznante fue lo que más le sorprendió pero la mujer le sonrió con simpatía.

-Remus, llegaste.- y la mujer que ante los ojos de Tonks estaba muy maltratada por la vida pero que a su pesar se veía hermosa y demostraba una elegancia nata se acercó a abrazar a Remus y depositó un beso en la mejilla del castaño.

Tonks frunció el ceño con el cuerpo tenso, tal vez ella era esa tal Emily…

La mujer se sujetó del brazo de Remus y la miró de nuevo sin apartar sus ojos violetas de ella. Sirius en esos momentos partía por la mitad un mueble viejo y machacado por las termitas.

Tonks le sonrió lo más amigablemente que pudo pero su mente trabajaba a mil por hora fabricando miles de expresiones. Solo quería que soltara a Remus o que Remus se alejara de ella, pero su prometido no parecía tener la intención de moverse de allí.

-Hola, soy Tonks, la prometida de Remus.- sonrió Tonks extendiendo una mano. Remus se sobresaltó y Sirius dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miraba con atención la escena.

Remus se cohibió un poco.- Qué despistado soy…-

Tonks no miró a su prometido, pero estaba pensando en un y mil reproches por ser tan "despistado". Remus Lupin había escogido el momento menos indicado para dejar su sentido de responsabilidad y educación a un lado.

La mujer le sonrió de vuelta y Tonks casi quería ahorcarla. ¿No podía dejar de sonreír y presentarse como era debido?

-Soy Susan March, antigua amiga de Remus y prometida de ese que ves allá.- sonrió de nuevo la mujer y estrechó la mano de Tonks quien suspiraba aliviada de que ella no fuera Emily.

"_Ojala le de un infarto de lo vieja que debe ser"_ pensó Tonks al acordarse del antiguo amor de Remus. Pero al ver sonreír a Susan deseó con toda su alma que no fuera así de linda como ella. Debía admitir que Sirius Black tenía buenos gustos aunque Susan estuviera toda desaliñada.

-¡Ey!- protestó Sirius.- Que tengo nombre…-

-¿Ah si?- dijo Susan soltando a Remus y aventándole a Sirius unas estopas y estropajos.- Aquí yo solo escucho Canuto y Lunático…-

Tonks rió pero volvió a estornudar.

Susan la miró preocupada y miró de reojo a Remus.- ¿Puedo ayudar a que pare el estornudo?-

Tonks negó con la cabeza.- Estoy bien…-

Susan frunció el ceño al ver la nariz de Tonks pero no dijo nada.- Me da gusto conocerte. Así que hija de Andrómeda. No cabe duda de lo mucho que creciste…-

-¿Conoces a mi madre?-

-Claro.- sonrió Susan.- La prima favorita de Sirius aunque recuerdo que ella estaba embarazada, jamás llegué a conocerte…-

Tonks miró cómo Remus ponía a fregar el piso.

-Esto de hacer refrigerios en una cocina más sucia que la que parece ser la de Quejicus es de verdad estresante.-se escuchó una voz salir desde el otro lado de la casa.- ¡Oh! No sabía que habías llegado Remus…-

La mujer de cabello y ojos castaños y que parecía muchísimo más mejor conservada que Susan dejó una charola a los pies de las escaleras y pasó corriendo a lado de Tonks sin siquiera mirarla. Lo cual hizo pensar a la chica que era totalmente invisible.

La mujer abrazó a Remus y le dio una gran sonrisa. Me alegra verte de nuevo…-

Remus rió un poco acalorado y Tonks sintió su corazón acelerarse por la rabia. ¿Sería esa mujer de mediana estatura el primer amor de Remus?

Tonks trató de no sentirse estúpida antes sus pensamientos. Remus le dijo que había sido pasado y que ella, Tonks, era su presente y futuro. _"El te ama a ti tonta"._

-Hace poco nos vimos.- sonrió Remus.

-Eso no importa, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.- dijo la mujer alegremente.

-Yo también quiero amor.- comentó Sirius antes de ser golpeado por Susan. Tonks rió.

Pero no pudo evitar estornudar de nuevo.

La mujer castaña se volteó hacia ella y la miró de arriba abajo y de pronto Tonks se sintió tan incomoda que no recordaba alguna situación más incomoda que esta.

-Disculpa mi grosería, pero no te había visto.- la mujer había hablado pero al contrario de Susan no sonreía, su expresión era neutral como cuando conoces por primera vez a alguien y a Tonks no le dieron ganas de matarla o al menos no con la misma intensidad como le había sucedido con Susan.- Soy Melany Sheer, antigua amiga de Remus, ex Ravenclaw…-

Tonks no pudo evitar sonreírle con simpatía. Ahora no parecía tan enana y sin gracia como antes.- Yo soy Nimphadora Tonks, ex Hufflepuff-

-Mucho gusto Nimphadora…-

-Por favor, que sea Tonks. Fue el mayor pecado que ha cometido mi madre.-susurró Tonks con pena.

-Ya lo creo.- sonrió Susan.

Y se hizo un gran silencio.

Sirius se acercó a la bandeja de sándwiches y comenzó a devorar dos al mismo tiempo.

Susan y Melany fruncieron el ceño un tanto asqueadas.

-Malos hábitos de Azkaban.- dijo con dificultad Sirius al tener la boca llena. Pero esa acción solo le hizo gracia a Tonks quien comenzó a reír pero al ver que nadie le había encontrado gracia decidió callarse.

-Pobrecillo.- dijo Susan sarcásticamente mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Sirius. La libertad le había sentado muy bien.

Melany miró a Tonks de nueva cuenta y fue entonces que Remus participó en la conversación.

-Melany, ella es mi prometida si es que te estás preguntando qué hace aquí.-

Melany se sonrojó un poco, pero parecía impresionada y un poco dolida. Tonks no supo interpretar bien su reacción.- Así que prometida…vaya, alguien logró atrapar al Gran Remus Lupin…Emily ya ha de venir con las bebidas.- y tras soltar lo que Tonks definiría como "veneno" se encaminó a donde estaba Sirius sentado al pie de las escaleras.- Así que por favor Sirius no te acabes todo que no eres el único con hambre.-

* * *

**Notitas de la autora:** Espero este 2do chap les haya gustado, agradezco muchos sus r/r, siempre son un gran apoyo...nos leemos en el siguiente! o más pronto...en "GO"

* * *

**GinnyPotterW** 21-Mayo-2007 _Miembro de la Orden Siriusana._


	3. La Otra

Capítulo 3

**LA "OTRA"**

Tonks no despegó su mirada de la "tonta" Melany, si bien la mujer le empezaba a parecer simpática, ahora no era de su total agrado.

Remus tomó la mano de Tonks y la cuestionó con la mirada.

Ella solo atinó a sonreír lo más sinceramente posible, mientras que en su mente pasaban imágenes de Melany ahogada o tal vez quemándose…o mejor, en Azkaban.

Respiró profundamente, mientras Remus le acariciaba su mano y la llevaba hacia donde estaban los demás comiendo. Aún no había conocido a la dichosa Emily, así que no había aún de qué preocuparse. Todavía.

-¿Saldrán más amigas tuyas?- preguntó Tonks descuidadamente. Sirius alzó su mirada mientras Susan lo alimentaba en la boca, lo cual a Tonks le pareció algo ridículo.

Remus sonrió.- Desgraciadamente solo falta que conozcas a Emily…-

Melany alzó una ceja mientras se miraba un poco contrariada. Tonks asintió en silencio.

-¡Y llegaron las bebidas!-

Ese grito había sido de una voz femenina, alegre, suave, pero lo suficientemente entendible.

Tonks sabía de quién era esa voz, sabía que era "ella": Emily. Remus se volteó a su lado.

-Qué tal.- saludó su prometido. Ella aún seguía de espaldas.

-¡Remus!- chilló la mujer. Y en Tonks despertaron instintos asesinos.- ¿Por qué no avisaste que habías llegado? En este momento te preparo tu bebida…-

-Espera Emily, quiero presentarte a alguien.-

Tonks aún de espaldas vio que Sirius la observaba mientras que Susan masticaba uno de sus sándwiches. Y todo comenzó a pasar lentamente.

-¿A quien Remus? ¿A quien me quieres presentar?-

Tonks se giró lentamente tratando de poner una expresión de lo más neutral y preparándose para lo que fuera que pasara. Solo que una vez que la vio, prefirió desaparecer.

Y a allí estaba esa mujer: alta, cabello rubio platino lacio y largo, ojos grandes y azules, un cuerpo hermoso y muy bien conservado, postura recta, ademanes elegantes…una mujer de clase.

La rubia le sonrió y miró a Remus esperando la presentación. Tonks se obligó a mirarla a los ojos. El ambiente se respiraba tenso, todos lo sentían, Tonks sentía que le oxígeno se acababa.

-Emily ella es Tonks, mi prometida.- dijo Remus muy tranquilo y Tonks deseó golpearlo en la cabeza en ese momento.

Emily se quedó mirando a Remus por varios segundos y luego miró a Tonks. Y sonrió.

-Emily Wollen, mucho gusto en conocerte.-

-Me alegra mucho conocer a una de las amigas de Remus.- sonrió Tonks estrechando su mano y fue como si chispas salieran de ellas.

Ambas mujeres no se quitaban la vista de encima. Tonks fue la primera en romper el contacto físico.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la nariz?- preguntó Emily Wollen. La "rubia oxigenada" a ojos de Tonks.

-Nada…- dijo Tonks con crudeza, de entre todas las personas, ella tenía que darse cuenta de su pequeño accidente.

-Si necesitas algo…-

-No te preocupes.- interrumpió de nuevo Tonks enojada consigo misma. Y volvió a estornudar.

El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio y Susan convocó unas sillas.

-Por fin todos juntos.- dijo alegremente Sirius y sonrió observándolos a todos.- Me alegra que conozcan a mi sobrina favorita.-

-Así que tú y Remus terminaran siendo familia ¿no?- dijo Melany con una sonrisa torcida mientras observaba a la rubia Emily.

Sirius asintió alegremente.- El sueño de todo merodeador.-

Emily rodó los ojos.- ¿Seguro que no quieren beber algo?- preguntó observando especialmente a Tonks.

-No gracias.- declinó al oferta la metamorfomaga "_capaz y me da alergia"._

-¿Remus?-

-No, así estoy bien, gracias Emy.-

"_Emy, qué asco de diminutivo"_ pensó Tonks con ganas de vomitar. Volteó a ver a Melany quien decidió mirar en ese momento a otro lado en lugar de a ella. Sirius la miraba a ella, todos la miraban. ¿Acaso esperaba que armara una escena de celos? Pues no lo iba a hacer. Notaba que no era muy bien bienvenida por esa tal Melany y el ver a la rubia horrorosa hablare a Remus le causaba nauseas.

-¿Y en qué trabajas Tonks?- preguntó Melany sin siquiera observarla.

-Soy auror.- dije orgullosamente.

-¿No es un trabajo…demasiado peligroso?- preguntó Emily.

-Si lo que te gusta es huir y mantenerte en una capsula de cristal para no ser herido y vivir en tu mundo rosa.- _"u oxigenado"_ pensó.-pues no es el trabajo ideal, pero para quienes queremos defender nuestros ideales y el de los que nos rodean pues entonces no hay suficiente peligro que nos pare.-

-¡Así habla una Black!- festejó Sirius demasiado eufórico.

-Yo también quise ser auror.-comentó Susan y pude ver una estela de tristeza pasar por sus ojos. Melany me quitó la vista de encima y miró a Susan con pena.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó Tonks casi sin percatarse que esa pregunta era una vedada.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y Melany miró con reproche a Tonks de lo cual la pelirosa ya se estaba cansando. A cada momento que pasaba se sentía menos bienvenida y sumándole a eso de que detestaba ver a la rubia sin evitar compararse con ella.

-James y Lily también lo fueron.-susurró Emily con añoranza y agregó para Tonks.- Lily era nuestra mejor amiga.- y Tonks asintió por compromiso.- Ella al principio no pensaba ser auror, pero con el paso de los años y con la influencia de James, pues, al final decidió serlo.-

-Era la mejor de las amigas.-recordó Susan.

-Y James el mejor.- dijo Remus a lado de Tonks.- ¿Recuerdan la broma que finalmente hizo enojar a Lily al grado que James dejó de molestarla?-

Tonks vio como todos comenzaron a reír. De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar. Ella no había vivido nada de eso. Ni siquiera había conocido a James y Lily Potter.

-En pleno comedor.- rió Sirius.- Aún recuerdo cuando lo planeamos.-

-Y lo que nunca supo James.- rió Emily.- ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté y te hizo prometer que no se lo dirías a nadie Remus?-

-Cómo olvidarlo.- sonrió Remus y Tonks lo odió.

-¿Qué era?- preguntó Melany con la añoranza en los ojos.

-Pues que todo fue porque…-

Y Tonks estornudó de nuevo. Y Tonks empezó a pensar que no era alérgica al polvo sino a Emily Wollen.

-Salud.- dijeron a coro y rieron d su gracia.

-Gracias, pero creo que tanto polvo me hace daño. Si me disculpan saldré un momento.-

Se puso de pie ante la mirada de todos lo cual la hizo sentir mareada. Remus la siguió.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

Tonks colocó sus manos en el pecho de su prometido.- No te preocupes Remus, serán solo unos minutos…creo que tienen mucho de qué platicar.-

Remus asintió en silencio y le abrió la puerta. Tonks salió y vio como su más grande amor desaparecía al cerrarse la puerta.

Tonks respiró profundamente aspirando aire limpio y se acercó al porche y se sentó en un escalón.

Suspiró.

Cuando se enamoró de Remus jamás pensó que algún día tendría que vivir esas cosas. Que jamás llegaría a conocer a una antigua novia, amante o lo que fuera.

Cuando conoció a Remus Lupin, había conocido a un hombre serio que añoraba un feliz pasado, pero que ahora se encontraba solitario y marginado.

Cuando ella se enamoró de Remus Lupin y él de ella, su mundo solo eran ellos dos, sabían todo del uno sobre el otro, se contaban todo lo que hacían por el simple placer de hacerlo, conocían todos sus gustos y hasta las comidas que les hacían daño.

Pero ahora se enfrentaba a algo más grande y pesado. El pasado de Remus un pasado que aunque a ella le doliera en el alma, era un pasado que Remus añoraba, pues en ese pasado estaban James y Lily, estaba Hogwarts y claro, estaba Emily, _"la otra"._

En ese pasado Remus Lupin había sido inmensamente feliz. Y lo que más le dolía es que no perteneciera a ese pasado.

Ella había sido muy joven.

Tonks miró a su alrededor con tristeza. El césped estaba descuidado y la maleza invadía todo el lugar.

Y recordó a Emily. Ella era tan elegante, hermosa y delicada, sus gestos eran tan…sutiles que ella a su lado parecía un trol con resaca.

Recordó su saludo con ella. Sus manos tan delicadas.

Y miró sus manos: descuidadas, con rasguños, cortes, llenas de cayos y con las uñas tan cortas debido a los nervios. ¿Pero qué esperaba si era un auror? No podía darse el lujo de tenerlas cuidadas como toda dama podría hacerlo.

-No debo compararme.- sollozó Tonks pasando una de sus ásperas manos por su cara. Y de pronto se imaginó su anillo de compromiso en la mano de Emily, se vería mucho mejor en ella.- No somos iguales…-

Y suspiró al pensar que justo a unos metros de ella, Remus se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con sus amigos y estaba feliz por ello, porque a Remus le hacía falta, pero le daba tristeza admitir que ella no pertenecía a esa parte de la vida de Remus. Esa que se volvía a escribir por encima de ella.

Notas de la autora: Sorry por la tardanza pero aunque tenia listo el chap me fue imposible subirlo antes, espero sea de su agrado. Muchas grax por sus r/r.

Amelia Lupin: Grax por el r/r, espero te guste este nuevo chap y bueno, ya fue el encuentro. Suerte.

GinnyPotterW

17 de julio de 2007

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Feliz HP5

Feliz 21 de julio (por fin sabremos como termina)


	4. Cuand Lily Evans descubrio que amaba a

¡Aquí de nuevo! Mayor de edad, a menos de una semana de mudarme para empezar la Uni y con un Deathly Hallows ya leído. Francamente jamás pensé que podría terminar de escribir este capitulo, HP7 me ha dejado como en una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar, escribir este capitulo (aunque no aporta mucho) ha significado tanto para mi (quienes hayan leído el libro comprenderán) pero ahora too mis fics me parecen tan carentes de sentido, en fin, tengo un gran vacío en mi corazón (quien me manda a ser fan)

Pero dejándome de mocos, espero disfruten.

Capítulo 4

**CUANDO LILY EVANS DESCUBRIO QUE AMABA A JAMES POTTER**

Remus tras cerrar la puerta regreso con sus amigos sonriendo.

-¿Esta bien Remus?- pregunto Susan.

-Si…debí imaginarme que le haría daño estar aquí, la casa es muy antigua.-

-¿No debería estar acostumbrada? Es un auror.-dijo Melany con reproche en su voz.

Remus frunció el ceño.- Melany, hace mas de 16 años que no nos vemos pero créeme que te conozco muy bien, ¿sucede algo?-

-Para nada.- contesto la castaña.- Solo era una observación Remus, solo eso.-

-Bueno.- hablo Sirius tratando de cambiar la conversación.- ¿Qué era eso que no sabemos Emily?-

Emily sonrió con felicidad mientras Remus tomaba asiento.- ¿Ya ven que el hechizo era hacer que las emociones de Lily fueran "explosivas"? Pues se detono al ver que James coqueteaba con esa chica morena…ehm… ¿Jessica?-

-¿No me digas que para entonces mi querido Cornamenta ya estaba en el corazón de Lily?- pregunto Sirius asombrado.

Emily asintió con una gran sonrisa.- En ese mismo momento Lily se dio cuenta de ello y se enfado aun mas…lo cual empeoro las cosas: silbidos de ollas, humo por sus orejas…bueno, no se si lo recuerden…-

-¡Ella nunca me contó nada!- reclamo Susan con un mohín. Sirius la abrazo.

Claro que aun lo recordaban…

-------

_-¿Sabes que Snape? No tengo por que estarte aguantando, te lo he dicho miles de veces, ¡déjame en paz!-_

_-¿Desde cuando deje de ser Severus?- pregunto un muchacho de 16 años de pelo largo oscuro._

_Las mejillas de Lily comenzaron a colorearse del enojo._

_-Desde el momento en que me llamaste Sangre Sucia como acostumbras…-_

_-¡Lily sabes que yo no…!-_

_-Que no quisiste hacerlo, simplemente salio, si, ya se me esa historia.-_

_La pelirroja se dio media vuelta pero el chico siguió insistiendo._

_-Lily…-_

_-¡Déjame en paz!- grito Lily y al hacerlo su cabello se erizó y sus orejas comenzaron a echar humo.- Pero que demonios…Potter…-_

_Lily Evans comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo directo al Gran Comedor seguida por Severus._

_-Ese maldito aun no entiende que debe dejarme en paz… ¡ah! Pero me va a escuchar y…-_

_La pelirroja irrumpió en el Gran Comedor donde todo el colegio se encontraba ya que era la hora de la comida. Lily busco con ojos amenazadores al pelinegro de anteojos hasta que lo hallo y se acerco lentamente hacia el chico._

_-Vamos Jess, nos vamos a divertir.- decía la voz de James Potter._

_La muchacha de cabello largo de Ravenclaw enarco las cejas.- ¿Y que pasa con Evans?-_

_-¿Evans?- pregunto James haciéndose el loco.- ¿Quién es Evans?-_

_-La misma.- hablo Lily.- que será enviada a Azkaban después de matarte…-_

_James se paro como resorte sumamente rápido y comenzó a reír._

_La cara de Lily parecía estar a punto de explotar mientras que grandes cantidades de humo salían de sus oídos._

_-Hola Lily ¿Qué tal?-_

_-Mejor si no existieras Potter, te lo he advertido toda mi vida… ¡déjame en paz! ¡Terminaras sacándome canas verdes!-_

_-Ya lo veo.- dijo James al ver que en el cabello de la chica aparecían las canas._

_Lily lo miro con odio._

_-¿Entonces que dices Jess, vienes conmigo?- pregunto James a la morena dándole la espalda a la pelirroja._

_Y en ese momento algo dentro de Lily se rompió._

_De sus ojos en lugar de salir lágrimas normales salían chorros de ellas debido al hechizo. Una nube con truenos apareció sobre su cabeza y los ruidos hicieron voltear a ver a James que se sorprendió de ver llorar a Lily._

_-¡Quien diablos te crees!- grito Lily a todo pulmón. McGonagall quien había estado ajena a todo el ajetreo se paro asustada de su asiento.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? DEJAME EN PAZ, te odio, ¿me escuchaste? No te soporto…no tienes ningún derecho a usarme como tu conejillo de indias… usarme como un objeto…te detesto, eres de lo peor en el mundo y no se por que me molesto en repetírtelo siempre.-_

_La nube de la cabeza de Lily desapareció y un chillido de una cafetera se escucho salir de la cabeza de Lily mientras se retiraba._

_-Ey, Evans- James la sujeto del brazo.- Lo siento.-parecía arrepentido de verdad._

_Pero Lily se soltó de el con brusquedad y lo empujo tirándolo al suelo._

_-Si en verdad te arrepientes, será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vida, PARA MI ESTAS MUERTO.-_

_Una rubia salio corriendo tras Lily pasando por el lado de Severus Snape que miraba la escena con tristeza, algo dentro de el también se había roto._

_-Venga compañero.- dijo Sirius ofreciéndole una mano a James que se miraba ausente._

_- Creo que esta vez si se enojo.-dijo James._

_-¿Lo crees?- pregunto Sirius sarcásticamente.-Vamonos de aquí, ya diste suficiente función.-_

_-¡Ey Potter!- grito la chica morena con la que James estaba hablando.- La respuesta es no.-_

_James solo se encogió de hombros y junto con Sirius salio del Gran Comedor._

_Por otro lado Emily había seguido a su amiga que había corrido directo a la Sala de los Menesteres y entro justo después que la pelirroja._

_La mitad de la sala estaba llena estaba llena de objetos de vidrio y puffs, Lily había comenzado a tirar todo lo que podía. Emily solo espero._

_Lily después de haber roto medio cuarto se tiro a llorar sobre los puffs con desesperación, el efecto del hechizo había pasado._

_Emily se acerco con lentitud a la chica y sentándose a su lado comenzó a acariciarle el cabello._

_-¿Ya tranquila?-_

_Lily se incorporo y miro a su amiga con los ojos rojos._

_-Todo va peor.-_

_Emily suspiro.- Si quieres puedo hablar seriamente con el y decirle que te deje en paz.-_

_Lily negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba los residuos de sus lagrimas.- ¿Puedo confesarte algo? Esto me esta matando y quiero decírselo a alguien…-_

_Emily solo asintió en silencio. Lily se recargo en el regazo de su amiga._

_-Me gusta Potter.-_

_Emily abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no lo expreso con palabras, continuo acariciando el cabello de su amiga._

_-¿Cómo paso? No lo se.- dijo Lily comenzando un monologo en donde ella misma se preguntaba y contestaba.- Desde que lo conozco lo he odiado ¿no? Siempre pedante y engreído…el nunca ha sido mi tipo, no niego que no me atraiga físicamente, después de todo me gusta, pero es tan insoportable… tantas veces he tratado de ignorarlo pero es el único que en un dos por tres me saca de mis casillas, me desespera y me agota pelear con el, pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón…lo supe desde el momento en que le reclamo a Severus que me llamara "Sangre Sucia" pero claro, el agradecerle a Potter ese gesto de amabilidad significaría ceder, aunque solo fuera gratitud su súper ego no lo entendería así, sino que creería que me derrito por el lo cual no es así... al menos en aquel tiempo. Pero cuando lo vi con esa chica hace rato diciendo "¿Quién es Evans?" bueno, no puedo explicar la sensación que tuve…creo que al final se me ha caído la venda de los ojos, pero a la vez el admitir que me gusta es como perder la guerra…porque simplemente no puedo creer que si algún día acepto salir con Potter el no lo tomara como el trofeo por el cual siempre ha peleado y luego dejarme botada…no sabes como me gustaría odiarlo en verdad Emily, odiar sus bromas, su egocentrismo, poder ver lo que sus amigos ven en el, a esa "gran persona y amigo" pero no deja de ser hombre…si algún día acepto que el me gusta seria como degradarme a ser "lo que James Potter consiguió" y me sentiría peor si solo me pide salir porque le gusta molestarme y ser solo una broma mas para él…-_

_Emily frunció el ceño._

_-Lily, si no te conociera juraría que me estas tomando el pelo.-_

_Lily sollozo de nuevo.- Que mas me gustaría poder decirte "Es broma, te la creíste" pero desgraciadamente mi padre tiene razón "¿Quien entiende a las mujeres?"-_

_Emily sonrió con compasión y abrazo de nuevo a la pelirroja.- Yo que soy una tampoco me entiendo.-_

_Lily abrazo con fuerza a su amiga.- Si tan solo Potter no fuera tan egocéntrico, patético, creído, parlanchín, mas noble y humilde…-Lily suspiro.- Pero eso es como pedir que un troll diga el abecedario de memoria.-_

_-¿Y James Potter no es un troll?-_

_-Si, uno muy lindo.-dijo Lily.- ¡Mátame si repito eso!-_

-----------------

Tonks entro de nuevo a la casa y escucho fuertes carcajadas. Frunció un poco el ceño y pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos para asegurarse que no hubiera rastro de lágrimas. Suspiro profundo y se encamino hasta donde estaba el grupo de amigos.

La carcajada de Sirius resaltaba sobre las otras.

-¡No puedo creer que no confiara en mi!- reclamo Susan con cierta chispa en sus ojos que a ojos de Tonks se miraron mas hermosos que nunca, como si la vida regresara a ellos.

-Ella sabia que la molestarías cada dos minutos, además, el tema jamás se volvió a tocar, era como un taboo entre nosotras dos.-dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa. Tonks frunció de nuevo el ceño y las lágrimas quisieron regresar peor con todo el aplomo que tenia siguió acercándose.

-James hubiera muerto por eso información, ¡debiste habérselo dicho Lunático!- protesto Sirius.

-Hice una promesa.- dijo Remus con tanta alegría en su voz que Tonks se quedo embelesada un momento.- Además no hizo falta, James comenzó a comportarse mejor después de ese empujón de Lily, creo que capto después de todo (y en mi opinión tardo mucho) que Lily no se andaba con juegos cuando le gritaba todo lo que lo odiaba.-

-Si yo hubiera estado en Gryffindor me hubiera enterado de más cosas.- dijo Melany con tristeza.- A mi siempre me gusto la pareja que hacían James y Lily, esos eran muy buenos tiempos, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría fuera de Hogwarts…-

-James y Lily era un romance anunciado.-dijo Remus con añoranza.- James jamás se daría por vencido y mucho menos cuando comprendió que Lily era en verdad lo que quería, pero al que nunca creí que fuera a funcionar, sin ofender, fue la de mi querido Canuto con Susan…-

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo Emily.-Era muy difícil creer que Sirius haría cambiar de parecer a Susan con lo descarado que era…es.-

-¡No me ofendas!- dijo Sirius.- Yo siempre me guarde para Susan…-La mujer de ojos violetas le pego en la costilla y Sirius se quejo.

Tonks se acerco más hasta hacerse visible.

-Lamento interrumpir. Pero me tengo que ir, tengo algunos pendientes.-

Remus se paro de su asiento y fue junto a Tonks.- Pensé que pasaríamos el resto del día juntos. Acabo de regresar.-

Tonks miro a Remus y dijo en voz baja sin poder evitar un poco de resentimiento.- Yo también lo creía, pero en estos últimos 20 minutos no hemos estado juntos que digamos.-

Remus frunció el ceño.- ¿Pasa algo malo?-

Tonks suspiro un poco resentida por la pregunta de Remus. Claro que pasaban muchas cosas. El regresaba de una peligrosa misión y no solo la llevaba a una polvorienta mansión, sino que además mientras ella lloraba a chorros a las afueras de la casa el se la pasaba de lo lindo junto a su ex.

Pero aunque quería decirle todo eso, supo que no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Claro que no.-sonrió Tonks y desvió su mirada hacia donde estaban los demás y vio como todos la miraban fijamente. Las únicas en disimular un poco fueron Susan y Emily.-Es solo que si tu quieres seguir platicando con ellos será mejor que vaya a ver en que puedo ayudar en la Orden…-Tonks bajo al mirada y se aclaro al garganta.- No te preocupes por mi.-

Remus no dijo nada por varios segundos. Tonks alzo la vista hacia su prometido y vio la indecisión en sus ojos.

-Yo te prometí que cuando regresara…-

Tonks sonrió lo más falso que pudo.- ¡Pero no contabas con encontrarte con tus viejos amigos!-

-Eh…si, fue toda una sorpresa.-

-Mira.- dijo Tonks con un suspiro y todo el dolor de su corazón.- Quédate con ellos y recuperen un poco del tiempo perdido…tendremos mas tardes que disfrutar solos, tu y yo.-

-Pero yo te prometí…-

Tonks comenzó a desesperarse.- Si quieres quedarte, quédate.-

-¿No te molesta que pospongamos nuestra…?-

Tonks sonrió de nuevo.- Claro que no, ¿Cómo me puede molestar el hecho de que cancelemos con el florista y el banquetero? Cariño, mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo soy…-Remus se dio cuenta de su enojo y abrió los ojos algo sorprendido. Tonks no había querido decir eso pero sentía la mirada de todos en su nuca.

-Dora…-

-No te preocupes Remus, ya habrá otros días. Mucho gusto en conocerlos…ehm ¿su chimenea sirve?- pregunto Tonks a Susan.

La mujer se paro con rapidez.- Solo la que esta arriba, te acompaño.-

-Gracias.- sonrió Tonks.

-Yo la llevo Susan.- dijo Remus un poco apenado.

Susan asintió en silencio mientras Remus y Tonks subían las escaleras.

Ambos dejaron el ambiente tenso del lugar ajo la mirada atenta de las amigas de Remus.

Tonks cada vez se sentía más estupida. Literalmente había explotado allí abajo. Pero Remus jamás podría entender lo que era organizar una boda.

A la mitad del pasillo Remus la detuvo del brazo.

-Pensé que la boda seria sencilla. Yo no tengo para costear una boda grande y lujosa.-

Tonks que se esperaba alguna disculpa o que se le pidiera alguna explicación sobre su comportamiento, abrió la boca pasmada.

-¿Qué?-

-Dora…sabes que yo no puedo costear una boda así…pensé que seria algo sencillo.-

Tonks frunció el ceño aun confundida.

-Entonces lo será.- sonrió Tonks.

Remus negó con la cabeza.- Me hace sentir mal que tu tengas en mente tantos detalles para la boda y yo no pueda consentirte con ellos. Yo no se por que tu quieres casarte con un viejo como yo…-

-Porque te amo Remus.- dijo Tonks con aspereza.- No me importa si me puedas dar lujos o no, lo importante es que seas tu el que este al final del camino, para mi esa es la boda perfecta.-

Remus suspiro con un poco de cansancio.- Pero el florista…-

-Olvida el florista.- interrumpió con rapidez Tonks. Todo lo del florista y el banquetero había sido una mentira para ver si de esa forma Remus prefería irse con ella y no quedarse en esa casa.- Olvida todo eso Remus, no quiero discutir lo mismo de nueva cuenta…-

Remus el sonrió cariñosamente.- Perdona que no pase el día contigo, si quieres vamonos de aquí…-

-No Remus, quédate, en verdad, no hay problema por eso.-

Remus frunció el ceño algo divertido. Tonks no pudo descifrar su mirada.- ¿Entonces puedes decirme porque tu cabello cambio de rosa a negro ante la mención?-

Tonks abrió la boca sorprendida y trato de sonreír.

La cara de remus se ilumino con una sonrisa, sus dos manos se colocaron en las mejillas de Tonks.

-No seas tontita Dora.-susurro Remus nariz con nariz con la chica.- Te prometo que mañana seremos solo tu y yo.-

Tonks sonrió con sinceridad y se mordió un labio.- Es que no te quiero compartir con el tonto de Sirius.- _"Mucho menos con tu ex"_

Remus rió con alegría y unió sus labios con la de nueva cuenta pelirosa.

Tonks se aferro a Remus pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello del hombre. El beso era dulce, lento con un ritmo dulce. Remus comenzó a separarse pero Tonks lo atrajo de nuevo a un beso mucho mas calido y profundo.

El hombre lobo bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de la pelirosa y la atrajo mas hacia él.

Tonks se sentía tan feliz de poder estar así con Remus porque aparte de amarlo tanto, su lado egoísta sabía que Remus era de ella, que él la amaba y deseó antes de romper su beso con el amor de su vida que Melany Sheer se tragara esa.

**Notas de la autora: **¿les gusto? Espero y si. Aclaraciones: "Dora" es como le dice Remus a Tonks. Y bueno, solo avisarles que de ahora en adelante no se como me apañare (haré) para escribir, me mudo y no voy a tener PC hasta diciembre pero veré si en la biblioteca de la escuela no salen tan caras las PC y ver si puedo financiarme con ellas para escribir tan siquiera un poco.

Muchas grax por sus r/r, valen 1000 ahorita más que nunca los necesito para continuar. Bss.

**MRi!:** Espero te haya gustado. Grax.

**Amelia Lupin: **Grax por el r/r y bueno, la primera estupidez de Remus es preferir quedarse con sus amigos en lugar de estar con Tonks después de una misión. Me imagino que no te esperabas a Emily tan linda, pero créeme que hay mucha historia sobre eso (estoy escribiendo mis historia de los merodeadores, pero es a largo plazo) pero te enteraras de muchas cosas con gran detalle. Espero te haya gustado.

**Ivonne**: Grax por el r/r, ¡que buen que te gustan mis fics! Y bueno, por aquí no se puede hablar libremente del libro porque no me gustaría arruinarle a nadie el final (tal como me o hicieron a mi en el sexto) por cierto, supe que si hubo traducción de los libros si buscas en Harry Latino tal vez te informes, espero ya lo hayas leído y lloremos juntas.

GinnyPotterW

7-Agosto-2007

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Estado: en Luto.

Msg: Espero que el pequeño Teddy sea feliz.


	5. El Recuerdo de Moody

My godness…un año sin actualizar. LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO. Pero bueno, en un año han pasado muchas cosas, y he pasado por un largo proceso, de "reacomodación", por así decirlo, pues he entrado a la Uni y me he ido a vivir sola a una nueva ciudad donde no tengo a mi mami haciéndome todo jeje, y bueno, todos mis fics se han estancado, aunque creo que con este si me pasé.

Y bueno, en eso ya influye las Reliquias, que bueno, ya muchos de ustedes entenderán que la muerte de mis dos protagonistas, para mi al menos, fue muy fuerte.

Disfruten y dejen r/ please.

Capítulo 5

**EL RECUERDO DE MOODY**

-Recuerda que te amo.- susurró Remus.

Tonks le sonrió.

-¡Grimmauld Place!- gritó para desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Cuando Remus la vio desaparecer no hizo más que suspirar y bajar de nuevo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Al llegar al cuartel de la orden, Tonks vio que se encontraba Molly, Alastor y Mundungus comiendo.

-Nymphadora.- la saludó Moody, Tonks no pudo más que resoplar con fuerza.-Creí que hoy era tu día libre con Remus.-

Tonks le sonrió a Molly, quien le servía un suculento plato de asado, ignorando completamente a Moody quien enfocó su ojo normal en la peli rosa.

-Alastor tiene razón.- habló Molly.- no te esperábamos a comer… ¿vendrá Remus más tarde?-

Tonks negó con la cabeza antes de tomar un trago de su agua de naranja.- No creo… lo más seguro es que coma con Sirius y sus amigas.-

Mundungus comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras Molly que se sentaba en la mesa lo miraba con desagrado.

-Así que Sirius ya se consiguió unas lindas brujitas…-

-No hables de esa forma mientras estés en este casa.- lo reprendió Molly con mal talante. Mundungus se conformó con reírse por lo bajo.

Moody sin embargo gruñó.- Black no pierde las viejas costumbres-

Tonks rió por lo bajo.- Pues deberían darle mayor crédito.- Mundungus comía muy rápido, tanto que daba asco.- el hombre va a rehacer su vida: casarse, cuidar de su hija…-

Molly dejó caer su cuchara y Moody la miró con atención.

-¿Sirius qué?- preguntó atónita Molly.

Tonks rió divertida. Era bien sabido que Sirius y Molly no se llevaban muy bien del todo, además de que Molly siempre había tenido a Sirius en un mal concepto y el hecho de estarle a punto de confesarle que Sirius formaría una familia le causaba a Tonks mucha risa.

De hecho, hasta para ella era muy difícil creerlo también: "Sirius formando una familia".

-Pues eso, que Sirius se va a casar con su antigua novia de Colegio, ¡ah! Con la cual tiene una hija.-

Y ahora si que se escuchó un estruendo.

-¿Qué nuestro querido Sirius que?- preguntaron los Gemelos haciendo su aparición. Detrás de ellos Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a reírse, en su momento ellas tampoco lo creyeron posible.

Tonks rodó los ojos.

-Que bueno que han llegado.- habló Molly mientras abrazaba y besaba a sus hijos, Hermione y Harry.- Deben tener mucha hambre, por favor siéntense. En silencio.-

A lado de Tonks se sentó una sonriente Ginny que la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal Tonks?- preguntó Hermione sentándose frente a ella. Ron solo la saludó con una mueca.

-Bien, todo bien.- dijo al peli rosa.- No me esperaba que llegaran hoy.-

-Creo que no andas muy bien informada.- dijo Ginny mientras casi se tomaba por completo su vaso de agua.

-¿Y tu Harry?- preguntó Tonks observando al chico.

-Todo bien.- dijo el muchacho.- ¿Como va la orden?-

Tonks alzó la vista y se topó con la mirada reprochadora de Molly. Al parecer la Sra. Weasley estaba en todo.- Pues todo normal… creo. Remus se pondrá muy feliz de verte-

Harry solo sonrió y comenzó a comer.

Tonks miró fijamente a Harry y sintió una desagradable curiosidad.

-Harry…Supongo que te vas a ir a vivir con Sirius y bueno, ya debes conocer a sus amigas y…-

De repente la peli rosa se sintió tonta, parecía una adolescente tratando de saber algo del chico que le gusta y sus amigas.

Harry la miró un poco confundido por la actitud de Tonks. Hermione hacía como si no escuchara. El ojo de Moody aún seguía fijo en Tonks aunque ella no lo notara.

-Bueno, conozco a Susan, es mi madrina, y he escuchado de las demás amigas de mi madre.- Harry hizo una mueca extraña.- pero no se nada más. ¿Por qué?-

Tonks que se había sorprendido al saber que Susan era la madrina de Harry salió de sus cavilaciones.- Ehm…simple curiosidad. Es que, me di cuenta que no se nada de Sirius…-dijo aunque la cara que se venía a su mente era la de su prometido.

"_Creo que no sé nada de ti"_

La comida transcurrió con calma y cuando Tonks hubo terminado decidió irse.

-¿Ya te vas querida?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Si, Molly, quiero dar una ronda.-

-Es tu descanso.- habló Moody.

-Lo sé pero quiero…-

-Voy contigo.- Moody se paró de su lugar sorprendiendo a Tonks y ambos salieron de Grimmauld place.

Se aparecieron en los terrenos de Hogwarts que se veían vacíos debido a las vacaciones.

-¿Sucedió algo con Remus?- preguntó Moody sin rodeos.

-¿Ese ojo aparte de ver más allá también lee mentes?- preguntó con sarcasmo la peli rosa para después suspirar.- decidió quedarse con…-

-Su pasado.- terminó Ojo loco por Tonks quien lo miró sorprendida. Moody la miró con su ojo móvil mientras su pata de palo se incrustaba en el pasto.- recuerdo muy bien cuando conocí a los Potter y por consiguiente a sus amigos.- luego rió.- se me hizo muy curiosa la escena que se presentó en el bautizo del pequeño Harry.-

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-preguntó a la defensiva Tonks.

-Nymphadora, se muy bien que no le preguntaste a Potter por curiosidad.- espetó Moody mientras Tonks rodaba los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué sucedió ese día?- preguntó Tonks poniendo un gesto resignado, aunque se moría de la curiosidad.

-En esos días la situación estaba muy difícil por Quien- tu-sabes, los Potter, Sirius y Remus ya formaban parte de la orden para entonces…-

-¿Es esto importante?- preguntó Tonks observando el lago.

-Depende para lo que quieras usarlo, puede ser irrelevante, pero también puede parecerte muy importante.- Moody la miró fijamente con ambos ojos por un segundo.- En ése entonces no estaba muy al pendiente de sus vidas, pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado y que he convivo más con Remus, sé que su pasado con esa chica rubia fue más profundo que un simple noviazgo. Y sé que eso te preocupa Nymphadora.-

Tonks cerró los ojos por un momento y detuvo su paso. El viento gélido chocó en su cara.

-Esa noche, la conociste…a Emily Wollen.-

Moody gruñó en forma de asentimiento.

--Flash Back--

La tarde estaba cayendo y en la pequeña sala de los Potter se encontraban reunidas varias personas en silencio, pero se sobresaltaron al ver entrar a Alastor Moody seguido de James Potter.

Un joven Sirius y aún sin las marcas que Azkaban dejaría con los años miró con curiosidad a James mientras se acercaba a saludar al famoso Ojoloco Moody.

-Ojoloco.- le sonrió Sirius.

-Black.-

-Dumbledore lo ha enviado por seguridad.- dijo James contestando la pregunta muda de su amigo.- y estará con nosotros hasta que todo termine.-

-Moody, una taza de té.-

Esa había sido Lily Potter quien se había acercado con prisa hasta el auror y compañía.

-No te hubieras molestado Lily.- dijo Ojoloco con voz áspera pero tomó con cuidado la delicada taza.

Lily sonrió nerviosamente sin razón aparente.- Siéntete como un invitado más, si se te ofrece algo…-

-Claro Lily.-

La pelirroja sonrió pero al escuchar el llanto de un bebé salió casi corriendo hasta donde se encontraba una muchacha que trataba de calmarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Lily.-se disculpó la castaña Melany Sheer, quien mostraba un gesto demasiado preocupado. Lily rió.

-No te preocupes Melany…-Lily tomó al pequeño Harry en brazos.- ¡Oh! Me parece que solo ha mojado el pañal.-

Melany suspiró aliviada.- No puedo creer que aún no pueda descubrir lo que le pasa.-

-No te preocupes, solo hay que cambiarlo.- sonrió Lily y con tan solo un movimiento de varita Harry volvió a estar seco.

-¡Pero miren quien está aquí! ¡Remus!-

Había gritado James en júbilo. Ambas mujeres, Sirius y Moody voltearon la cabeza hacia la entrada.

Un mucho más joven Remus Lupin entraba con una gran sonrisa hasta que se topó con la mirada de Sirius. Lily y Melany se acercaron a abrazarlo. Pero Remus solo estrechó con cierta frialdad la mano de Sirius.

El ambiente después de los saludos se volvió a quedar en un cortante silencio, como ya era habitual en esos días. Daba la impresión de que esperaban a alguien más, y la ceremonia no empezaba.

-Lily, cariño, ¿podríamos empezar?- preguntó James a su esposa. Todos los invitados ya estaban ahí.

Lily suspiró, giró al cabeza hacia su esposo pero aún así no lo miró a los ojos.- Solo unos minutos más…unos cuantos más.-

James frunció el ceño.- ¿Hay alguien a quien debamos esperar?-

Lily le hizo unas muecas a Harry como distracción.- La madrina James, falta la madrina.-

El pelinegro miró a Lily sin comprender.- Pero pensé que solo Sirius sería el padrino…-

Lily suspiró con nerviosismo.- James, por favor…si no llega en 5 minutos comenzaremos con la ceremonia.-

-Lily.- James la tomó de los hombros y su voz se convirtió en un susurro.- Sabes muy bien que todo esto es peligroso, los tiempos lo son, ¿estás segura que vendrá? ¿Crees que Emily vendrá después de más de un año sin saber de ella?-

-Basta James.- espetó Lily confrontándolo.- solo espera…-

Pero a James no le dio tiempo de replicar pues en ese preciso momento entraron dos personas.

Una rubia y una morena entraron agarradas cada una del brazo de la otra con una gran sonrisa en sus caras, aunque en cada una, la sonrisa, aunque de felicidad, lucía diferente.

Ambas mujeres detuvieron su paso al saberse vistas.

La rubia que sonreía de oreja a oreja se lanzó hacia Lily y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lily...amiga.-

Más sin embargo la morena quien sonreía minutos antes ahora estaba seria, Todos la miraban sin poder creer que ella estuviera ahí.

Lily se separó de su rubia amiga y se acercó lentamente a Susan, tomó las manos de su amiga, mientras que por los ojos de Susan comenzaban a correr lágrimas.

-Susan...-susurró Lily para después abrazar a su amiga.

Ojoloco depositó su taza de té sobre una mesita esquinera, mientras trataba de no prestar mucha atención a la escena, pero al mirar hacia otro lado de la sala, se encontró que Remus abordaba a la joven rubia.

-Emily...-

La rubia sonrió de manera un poco forzada.- Remus...tanto tiempo...-

Pero cuando la rubia quiso abrazarlo el chico la tomó de los hombros.

-Quiero una explicación...-

-Todo te lo expliqué en la carta, Remus...-

-Pero...-

-Este no es el mejor momento.- sentenció al rubia con tristeza.

Remus solo vio como la joven esquivaba su mirada.

-No me parece justo...-

La rubia alzó al mirada con violencia.- ¿Crees que para mi si? No nos hagamos tontos Remus, tú nunca podrías estar conmigo sin estar culpándote por tu condición...-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame.-

La rubia trató de contener las lágrimas.

-Y yo te amo Remus, creo que siempre lo haré, y luché por esto que se que sentimos, pero para ti siempre estará tu licantropía de por medio, tu más que nadie sabes cuanto te insistí...que a mi no me importaba...ni me importa, pero comprendí, por fin, que esa barrera nunca la romperíamos y aunque me duela...es mejor que estemos lejos, mira...yo ahora tengo una vida en Australia...y...trato de ser feliz.-

-Emily...-

-¿Acaso piensas decirme que dejarás a un lado tu condición y te casarás conmigo?-

Remus bajó la mirada y Emily ahogó el llanto y se alejó de él.

El licántropo cerró los ojos un momento y se acercó a abrazar a Susan.

-Esto es un milagro.-susurró Remus en el oído de la morena, quien seguía derramando amargas lágrimas.

-Lo siento...-susurró Susan con pesar. Y después miró con súplica a Lily.

La pelirroja contuvo el llanto.

-Debemos comenzar.- sentenció Lily ante la mirada reprochadora de James.

La ceremonia transcurrió en calma, Sirius como padrino se acercó a Harry…y Susan hacía lo mismo.

El moreno no despegaba la mirada de su desaparecida novia. Se le hacía increíble verla después de tanto tiempo…después de que ella hubiera desaparecido sin decir nada, sin dejar nada atrás, ni una nota…nada.

Él la creyó muerta.

Un juez del ministerio terminó la ceremonia tras nombrar a Sirius Black y Susan March, padrinos de Harry James Potter.

Susan sostenía a Harry entre sus brazos mientras que Sirius nos e despegaba de su lado.

-Susan…-susurró Sirius no sabiendo que decir.

-Lo siento Sirius.- Los ojos violetas de Susan se habían inundado en lagrimas. Lily se acercó y tomó a Harry.

-Será bueno que ustedes dos, hablen un poco.- dijo Lily acongojada. Miró a Susan y se alejó para reunirse con James.

Sirius al ver que ya no había más barreras entre él y Susan la abrazó con fuerza y lloró en el hombro de la morena.

-Creí…creí que estabas muerta. Te busqué tanto tiempo…-

Susan lloró con más fuerza y aspiró el perfume de Sirius. Titubeante, lo abrazó con fuerza, tal vez… esa fuera la última vez que lo veía, que lo abrazara.

-Estoy bien…Sirius. Siento tanto haberme ido así, pero…-pero Susan no pudo continuar pues se cubrió la boca para no dejar salir un sollozo.

Susan no podía estar frente a Sirius y fingir que todo estaba bien, porque nada lo estaba. Y él jamás se lo creería.

Pero no pudo seguir lamentándose pues sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos dolidos y reprobadores de James.

James: lo comprendía, su mejor amigo, Sirius, estaba allí frente a ella llorando su aparición. Pero no era capaz…no era capaz de decirle que tenían una hija. No cuando su pequeña Janíss corría peligro.

-Debo irme.- dijo Susan para intentar alejarse de allí pero Sirius no se lo permitió mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos.

-¿Te vas? ¿Me dejas?- los ojos grises de Sirius se encontraban tristes.- No he sabido de ti… ¿Qué…?-

-Por favor Sirius.- lloró Susan con más intensidad y se abrazó a él en busca de consuelo, fue entonces que Sirius supo que las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía.- Pero no podemos estar juntos…te amo, pero debo irme, por el bien de todos.- la morena se alejó del apuesto Sirius _"Por el bien de nuestra hija"_.

-Sirius te puede ayudar.- dijo James quien se había acercado.- Todos podemos, la Orden del Fénix puede.-

Susan se quedó cortada y Emily junto con Remus también se acercó a la escena.

-¿La orden?- preguntó confuso Sirius.- ¿qué sucede Susan?-

Pero la morena decidió ignorar la situación y solo se acercó al cesto del pequeño Harry que era custodiado por su amiga Lily quien observaba todo desde lejos. Lo tomó en brazos.

Sintió la mano de Lily sobre su hombro, pero fue incapaz de ver cómo su amiga lloraba por su causa.

Miró al pequeño Harry quien la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes esmeralda: -Siento tanto no poder estar aquí contigo por si me necesitas, pero… es tan difícil, te quiero mucho, eres la alegría de nuestras vidas-

Acomodó a Harry en su cesto con mucho cuidado. Miró a todos por última vez. Y salió de allí sin decir nada.

Tras unos minutos Sirius aún seguía parado viendo hacia la puerta por donde había salido Susan. Aún sin poder creerlo y sin poder asimilarlo. Lily se acercó a consolarlo. James no tuvo el valor, le había prometido a Susan no decirle nada a su amigo, pero Susan misma, había prometido que le contaría todo a Sirius…

Emily suspiró con cansancio. Y después miró a James y Lily con una sonrisa.

-Al menos ellos si pueden estar juntos.- susurró Emily con nostalgia.

Remus la miró de reojo al igual que Melany que se encontraba al otro costado de la rubia.

-Es así porque quisiste irte.- susurró Remus. Melany no se movió de allí intentando fingir que no escuchaba nada.

La rubia se tensó y sin mirar a Remus espetó:

-Me costó mucho tiempo entender Remus, que jamás superarás tu licantropía para así tener una relación conmigo.-

-Pero…-quiso interrumpirla el licántropo.

-Y sufro estando contigo.- sentenció la rubia dándole la cara al castaño. Remus se sorprendió al ver los ojos llorosos de la rubia.- Por que me pasé mi adolescencia y juventud intentando lograr convencerte que tu licantropía no debe ser un impedimento en tu felicidad.- la rubia se enjugó las lágrimas.

Remus se sintió nervioso. Emily nunca había sido tan directa con él, nunca.

-Cuando me dijiste que eras licántropo te dije que no me importaba, pero cuando por fin creía que dábamos un paso más en lo nuestro, recibía otro desplante y…Remus por favor, dime que me quieres y que dejarás atrás tu complejo o simplemente, te ruego, déjame ir.-

Remus abrió la boca sorprendido y recordó la mañana después de que Emily y él estuvieron por primera vez juntos. Recordó que él le dijo que eso no significaba que a él ya se le hubiera olvidado que era licántropo. Pero… ¿le seguía importando? Claro que si, Emily querría tener hijos y él…

-No sería capaz.- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del castaño.-Lo siento Emily…pero mi condición…-

Emily cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

-Entonces déjame olvidarte.- susurró Emily.- Aléjate de mi.-

--Fin del Flash Back--

Tonks estaba paralizada y miró a Moody sorprendida.

-¿De donde haz sacado tanto culebrón?-

Moody clavó con fuerza su pata de palo en el pasto cuando se giró hacia la pelirosa.

-Su vida, como tú dices, fue un culebrón; no me he inventado nada.- gruñó.

-Entonces…-susurró Tonks analizando la situación.- dejando a un lado lo de Sirius…Emily Wollen dejó a Remus, mientras que él…-

Moody gruñó, no le gustaba mantener ese tipo de conversaciones.

-No te conté esto para que te mortifiques Nymphadora.- Tonks lo vio de manera sarcástica.- Sino para que estés enterada. Solo quiero que te des cuenta de algo valioso: Remus nunca tuvo nada más allá que un noviazgo con esa jovencita, en cambio contigo…bueno, ese anillo no es solo de adorno ¿o me equivoco?-

Tonks por inercia alzó su mano para observar su anillo. Lo acarició un momento y cuando quiso dirigirle algunas palabras a su mentor, Ojoloco ya se encontraba en la distancia.

Nymphadora sonrió.

-Gracias…muchas gracias.-

Sin embargo, pensó Tonks, debía saber si, después del bautizo de Harry, Remus y Emily se habían vuelvo a ver. Por que aunque Remus haya roto la barrera de la licantropía con ella, el relato de Moody le había dejado notar que Remus no había querido dejar a Emily.

Y peor, había querido regresar con ella.

**Notas de la autora: **Y bueno, creo que la extensión del chap ha estado decente, y bueno, ya se pondré más interesante pues ya tendremos una confrontación, Melany-Tonks. Ojala les haya gustado y dejen r/r…ya me hacen falta. Y bueno, más que nada tmb para saber, que alguien continuará leyendo a pesar de la larga espera.

MuxXas grax x sus r/r, por alguna razón contesté a los registrados, pero bueno, lo vuelvo a hacer con mucho gusto:

**Biank Radcliffe**: Muxas grax x tu r/r, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap pasado, espero este tmb, suerte.

**Vivi-g Weasley**: Grax x el r/r jajaja, al parecer muxos creen que Melany es mala onda, y bueno, no es que haya hecho mucho para caernos bien, pero bueno, ya pronto sabrás más de ella.

**Carita de pena:** Grax x el r/r y bueno, grax x leerlo a pesar de que no te late esta pareja, espero sigas leyendo.

**Feanwen**: Grax x el r/r…y bueno, si, definitivamente Melany le dará un ritmo a la historia, más que nada por su personalidad, la cual conocerás si sigues leyendo jejeje, que bueno que te gusta de vdd, y bueno, creo que ya no es necesario que te diga si desvelaré algo del séptimo o no, pues supongo que para estas alturas ya todos lo leyeron. Suerte.

**Ivonne:** Grax x tu r/r. Que bueno que te agrade la historia, ojala sigas leyendo. Y bueno, si, la perdida de estos dos personajes es irreparable…yo cuando terminé el libro era un mar de lágrimas, pero qué hacer, así lo decidió Rowling…que valor, la vdd.

GinnyPotterW ¡_Y feliz regreso a clases a quienes entren mañana! Yo al menos, tengo una semanita más_

17-Agosto-2008


	6. La Diferencia

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, más que claro.

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!¡Mis mejores deseos!. Antes de ir con el fic, quiero responder a un r/r pero que todos lean esto, se me hace bastante curioso, así que respondo a Nie Lu, supongo que muxos de ustedes han de tener las mismas dudas, x si acaso.

Nie Lu, primero que nada, Grax x tu r/r, extenso, pero con gusto lo leí y acepto tus críticas. Sobre la redacción y los nombres, bien sé que es confuso, no sé si lo he mencionado antes, pero este fic es uno paralelo a uno compartido que tengo (x cierto, en stand by) sobre el sexto curso de Harry (en donde aclaramos que al empezar a escribirlo antes de la salida de HP5, pss no era una continuación) esa historia está basada en una historia de los merodeadores de mi autoría, que por cosas de la vida, he perdido x segunda vez, desistiendo en reescribirlo, ambas historias, totalmente como universo alterno. Y fue así como surgió esta historia. No quería tirar así nada + mis ideas y pensé meter algunas de ellas en este fic (la historia de los merodeadores), x eso tal vez sea confuso.

Así que bueno, la historia si está justificada, no en este fic, sino en otro que está en reconstrucción, para éste sin embargo, no es necesario saber +, es un fic R/T, solo eso. Sé que Harry no tiene madrina, y la cita que me das, es del 2004, esta historia (merodeadores) fue formada en el 2003, si ya se sabía esa info., lo desconozco, pero como dije, de = forma, estaba planeado como UA. X eso me atrevo a jugar con los personajes, nunca debatiré con JK, ella tiene su versión_ oficial_ (q me gusta muxo) y yo solo _juego_ con los personajes, nada grave en mi opinión, muxos escritores de vdd destrozan personajes, y aún así, bajo el lema UA y OoC (Out of character), no le veo nada de malo.

¿La idea es común? Lo sé, parecerá típico y todo lo que me has dicho lo acepto, pero esto, es precisamente el tipo de historias que no escribo: románticas, bueno, drama, romántico; y por eso, supone un reto y es por lo que tardo en actualizar, me es difícil, pero me hacía ilusión escribir un fic de los merodeadores de este tipo.

Los errores: Pido disculpas x eso, tardo en actualizar y este fic no lo escribo de seguido, es mi culpa no hacer revisión, prefiero subir rápidamente, pero seré + cuidadosa.

¡Muxas Grax x tu opinión! Es muy importante como todas las demás. Suerte.

***Capítulo 6***

**LA DIFERENCIA**

Tonks se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y abrazó sus piernas.

Bufó.

Hacía una semana que el pasado de Remus había hecho aparición en sus vidas y casi no lo había visto. Estaba tan enojada y sentida que no quería verlo ni en pintura.

No había habido un solo día para ellos solos y eso enfurecía a la ahora castaña.

Y otra cosa que la hacía enojar más era la actitud despreocupada de Remus hacia la boda. Estaba consciente que sería una ceremonia sumamente sencilla, pero no por eso no había detalles que no necesitaran discutir.

Bufó de nuevo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar querida?- la voz de Molly Weasley sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro Molly, puedes pasar.-

Molly se abrió paso dejando ver su despeinada cabellera pelirroja, se acercó a Tonks lentamente mientras en su cara se asomaba la pena.

-¿Todo está bien querida?- preguntó Molly.

Tonks alzó la cara un poco asombrada, luego frunció el ceño.

-Claro Molly, ¿a que se debe la pregunta?-

Molly tomó asiento en la cama.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por ti. Últimamente casi no sales, tu cabello ha cambiado de color y… no he visto a Remus por aquí estos últimos días, pensé que estaban planeando la boda.-

Tonks suspiró y miró a Molly con tristeza.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Remus está recuperando un poco del tiempo perdido con sus amigos.-

-Y eso te molesta.- dijo Molly no en forma de pregunta, era la constatación de un hecho.

Tonks suspiró de nuevo y se dedicó a jugar con la esquina de la almohada.

-Ya veo.- susurró Molly.- Espero que no me creas una impertinente, pero no debes de dejar que todo esto te moleste. Ustedes dos hacen una pareja excepcional y por eso no debes comenzar a cometer uno de los errores más grandes que como pareja hacemos: No comunicarnos. Ve con él y dile que quieres pasar más tiempo a su lado. No está mal que se lo pidas, seguro que él no se ha dado cuenta.-

-Gracias Molly, pero no es tan fácil…-habló con Tonks en voz baja.

Bien, tenía que admitirlo, lo que le había contado Moody le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. Y ahora lo que tenía era miedo; miedo de que ese antiguo amor que Remus había sentido por Emily Wollen regresara.

Y también, el solo hecho de pensar en pedirle a Remus pasar más tiempo con ella le hacía sentirse débil y culpable. ¿Cómo pedírselo cuando cada vez que veía a sus amigos su cara se iluminaba?

Molly sonrió con ternura. Siempre había visto a Tonks como una chica muy madura y segura de sí misma, pero ahora veía que todo lo referente a Remus la hacía actuar de un modo precipitado.

-Estoy aquí si quieres hablar.- dijo Molly mientras palmeaba una de las rodillas de Tonks.

La ahora castaña se debatía si hablar o no, a veces sentía que exageraba las cosas, pero cómo saber si estaba sobreactuando cuando no había tenido con quien hablar.

Molly se puso en pie lista para salir de la recamara cuando Tonks habló de nuevo.

-Una de estas amigas.- comenzó Tonks con un murmullo.- Fue su amor de la adolescencia y Moody me ha contado que ella lo dejó, y…bueno, Remus quería regresar con ella.-

Molly miró a Tonks y suspiró. Se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa querida?- susurró Molly tratando de consolarla.

-Si.- gimoteó la castaña.- Y me hace entrar en conflicto. Remus está tan contento de verlos de nuevo, aunque ya no estén ni Peter ni James. Y yo siento tantos celos…-

Molly la seguía abrazando.- No tienes por qué sentirlos, tu eres…-

-La prometida, si.- la cortó Tonks con desesperación.- Pero eso no me asegura nada, incluso aunque fuera la esposa, Remus podría querer romper el compromiso…y…no me ayuda nada que ella sea tan hermosa.-

Molly se alejó de ella y la miró severamente. La pelirroja bufó.

-Tú también eres hermosa, Tonks.- espetó Molly mientras Tonks hacía una mueca de incredulidad.- Y sé que ser la prometida no asegura nada, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que Remus no te hubiera propuesto matrimonio si en verdad no te quisiera.-

-Cuesta mucho creerlo cuando observas a Emily.- Tonks dudó un momento.- Además es tan gentil, carismática…-

Molly rodó los ojos.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que eso sea lo que Remus quiere ahora.-

-¡Pero lo quiso!- espetó Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos.- Y puede volver a quererlo. Prueba está en que prefiere estar con ellos que conmigo. Esta boda no se hará sola y mucho menos, yo.-

-¿Estás pensando en cancelarla?- preguntó Molly estupefacta.

Tonks negó rápidamente.- Pero se aplazará tanto como Remus tarde en ponerle atención, sé que será algo tan sencillo que no hay casi nada por hacer, pero quiero que él esté comprometido con esto y yo…no estoy de ánimos.-

-Habla con él.- le aconsejó Molly tras unos momentos de silencio.- Estoy segura que el no se ha dado cuenta de lo abandonada que te tiene, dile lo que sientes y seguro él sabrá equilibrarlo, tal vez, tú involucrándote más con su pasado hará que te sientas mejor.-

Tonks suspiró y asintió.

-Hablaré con él.- suspiró la castaña.- Gracias Molly.-

-De nada querida, siempre que me necesites ahí estaré, ahora, pon una cara más alegre y en 10 minutos baja a la cocina; la comida ya casi está lista.- se despidió la pelirroja.

----------------------------

"_Tu puedes Tonks"_

Se animó la castaña antes de tocar a la puerta de Sirius Black.

Pero tras esperar un par de minutos nadie abrió.

"_Remus dijo que estaría aquí a las 3, no me pudo haber mentido"_

Y ahí estaba otra vez, creando historias en su cabeza en las cuales los protagonistas eran Remus y Emily.

Tomó el picaporte y lo giró; para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió.

Tonks contuvo el aire. No debía estar nerviosa, después de todo era la casa de Sirius.

La casa estaba en mejores condiciones desde la primera y última vez que la vio. Ahora, la sala contenía muebles de un alegre amarillo que contrastaba a la perfección con el blanco de las paredes mientras un cuadro reposaba sobre la chimenea.

-¿Hola?- habló Tonks con cautela. La casa parecía vacía.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras, Tonks alzó la mirada.

Una muchacha de brillantes ojos violeta le apuntaba con una varita.

-Tonks…sobrina de Sirius Black, ¿puedes bajar esa varita?- contestó con rapidez la castaña.

La muchacha de unos 17 años bajó con lentitud las escaleras mientras la miraba evaluadoramente. Guardó la varita.

-¿Buscas a mi padre? Está en la cocina…con los demás.- habló con voz fría y monótona pero su expresión por el contrario se suavizó.

Tonks se quedó helada mientras observaba a la chica con atención. Era idéntica a su madre: Alta, cabello negro sumamente liso, pálida y de unos ojos grandes y violetas.

-¿Eres la hija…_su_ hija?-

La muchacha sonrió de manera forzada como si no estuviera acostumbrada a sonreír y le extendió la mano.

-Janíss March…supongo que próximamente Janíss Black, eso es lo de menos.-

Tonks estrechó su mano.- No sabes cuanto deseaba conocerte, hija de _Sirius Black_, mi primo…fascinante.-

La morena sonrió de lado con algo más parecido a una mueca.

-Te llevo a donde están Susan y Sirius, lo más seguro es que no hayan escuchado la puerta, lamento eso y el haberte apuntado con la varita.-

Tonks se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y caminó hacia su izquierda donde recordaba era el camino hacia la cocina. Miró de reojo a Janíss, la chica era muy bonita, pero extraña, no podía evitar sentirse tensa a su lado.

Entraron a otro cuarto el cual solo era ocupado por un gran piano blanco. Tonks alzó una ceja sorprendida.

-A Susan le gusta.- susurró Janíss al captar la mirada escéptica de Tonks.- No sé si a Sirius también, aunque francamente lo dudo.-

Tonks asintió un poco apenada por haber sido descubierta al dudar de los gustos "clásicos" de Sirius.

Janíss soltó una risita.- No te avergüences, no me molesta para nada.-

-Lo siento, pero no va con el concepto que tengo de Sirius.-dijo Tonks mientras sonreía.

Janíss suspiró.- Supongo, Sirius no parece de ese tipo.-

Tonks clavó su mirada a la única puerta del lugar. No se le escapaba que Janíss se refería a sus padres de forma tan impersonal; podía imaginarse por qué se dirigía a Sirius de esa forma: apenas lo estaba conociendo, pero ¿también hacia su madre?

Cuando Janíss se disponía a abrir la puerta, Tonks detuvo su mano al escuchar su nombre desde el interior.

_-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- La voz de Emily sonaba enfadada._

_-Claro que me incumbe, ambos son mis amigos y quiero que esto termine bien, ¡como tuvo que haber sido hace muchos años!-_

_Dentro de escuchó un suspiro.- Susan, por favor, hazla razonar.-_

_-Melany… lo de Remus y Emily quedó en el pasado, ahora Remus tiene a Tonks y se me hace muy grosero de tu parte ser tan despectiva con ella.-la voz de Susan se escuchó seria._

_-Es que no entienden, teníamos un futuro juntos, tú y Sirius ahora están juntos, después de todo lo que pasó, Susan, tu deberías entender todo esto, cuando fuiste…-_

_-¡Cállate!- bramó Emily con enojo y de fondo se escuchó el sollozo de Susan.- Esto no te incumbe Melany, perdóname, pero dejamos de tener un futuro juntos desde el momento en que cada quien tomó su rumbo…-_

_La cocina quedó en silencio unos segundos y Melany volvió a atacar._

_-Tenemos una segunda oportunidad…-_

_Emily rió sarcástica:- ¿Puedes revivir a Peter entonces? Yo que recuerde ahora estás felizmente casada con otro, ¿también quieres dejar a tu hijo?-_

_-No seas idiota Emily…sabes que lo mío con Peter terminó antes de dejar el colegio, ¡y yo iba un curso atrás de ustedes!-_

_-Entonces vive tu vida perfecta Melany.-espetó Susan.- de aquí, la única que nunca tuvo que sufrir fuiste tú…- Susan llenó sus pulmones de aire.- Nunca tuviste que recibir una lechuza donde te avisaran que tus padres habían muerto, siempre estuviste en la seguridad de Hogwarts… _Él_ no te asesinó, como a James y Lily… ¿qué más quieres?-_

_-¡Qué Emily recupere a Remus y puedan vivir su amor! ¡Eso que dejaron inconcluso!-_

_Emily bufó.- Mis asuntos con Remus acabaron hace mucho tiempo, no hay nada pendiente Melany.-_

_-¡Claro que si!- espetó la castaña.- Remus nunca quiso formalizar por su condición de licántropo… ¿por qué con esa sí? Y después, tú Emily, ¡lo dejaste la mañana siguiente después de haber hecho el amor! ¿Y si hubiera cambiado de opinión? ¡Y si ahora si quería estar contigo a pesar de todo! ¡Nunca lo sabrás por que no volviste a hablar con él!-_

Tonks contuvo el aliento y se alejó rápidamente de la puerta. Janíss frunció el ceño y miró a Tonks con mayor atención.

-Tú eres la prometida de Remus.- sentenció la chica y una sonrisa que se antojaba burlona se asomó en su cara.

Pero Tonks no le prestó atención, y antes de escuchar algo más, algo que terminara de hacerla sentir peor y antes de que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas se echó a correr hacia la salida.

-¿Dora?-

Tonks alzó la vista con rapidez al escuchar la voz de Remus quien la miró desconcertado y después preocupado.

-¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué pasó?-

Tonks negó con la cabeza ya incapaz de retener el sollozo que le molestaba en la garganta y miles de lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas.

Pronto, Janíss apareció en el vestíbulo. Maldijo entre dientes al ver a Remus.

El castaño miró a la morena sin entender y ésta solo hizo una mueca. No sabía si decirle lo que había pasado, primero quería hablar con Tonks, parecía tan débil ahora que lloraba. Melany no tenía vergüenza; estaba consciente que era una molestia, pero no había pensado que llegara a tanto su egoísmo.

-¿Dora? – preguntó de nuevo Remus acercándose a la chica, pero Tonks huyó de su toque y salió corriendo.

Justo en la entrada chocó con Sirius quien traía bolsas en la mano.

-¿Tonks? – preguntó el moreno al ver a la ahora morena metamorfomaga pasar quitándolo del camino para salir de la casa.

Pero Tonks no hizo caso a los gritos de Remus en la distancia, corrió y corrió hasta que pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para desaparecer.

Después de la sensación de estar siendo succionada por un tubo metálico, el aire gélido de los terrenos de Hogwarts golpeó su cara con violencia.

Tonks, ahora con su oscuro cabello, se dejó caer en las orillas del lago mientras sentía como el aire cortaba la piel de su cara debido al frío.

Su cerebro era un mar de confusión, ideas pasaban una tras otra, regresaban y se quedaban inconclusas sin formar algo coherente y entendible.

De lo único que estaba segura era del apabullante dolor en su pecho. Ése que le decía que algo se estaba perdiendo, que la relación de Remus y Emily había sido más que un amor de adolescentes.

Que cuando le habían dicho que Emily había dejado a Remus, había sido eso: _Dejado, no terminado._

Y esa era la gran diferencia.

¿Qué sentiría ella si su primer amor, hubiera terminado con ella?

Tal vez, pedirle que lo intentaran, aunque si él se mantenía firme, a la larga lo dejaría pasar y lo olvidaría.

¿Pero si, la mañana siguiente de haber _hecho el amor_, despertaba y no estaba él? ¿Qué hubiera hecho?

No sabía que hubiera hecho, tendría partido el corazón, por supuesto, y tendría la necesidad de hablar con él pues –si es que de verdad se habían amado- la cosa ahí no estaba acabada.

No habían terminado, la había _dejado._

Y no podría cerrar ése capítulo de su vida, hasta que todo se aclarara.

¿Remus había cerrado ese capítulo en su vida?

Tonks entre lágrimas soltó una risita sarcástica.

-¡Como saberlo!- gritó a la nada.- ¡Como saberlo si no te he visto en tres malditos días!-

El aire no le devolvió una respuesta, golpeó el suelo arenoso y se quedó allí acostada, mientras se preparaba a salir a escena.

No era como si fuera a ser pronto.

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la espera. Pero seguir este fic es algo complicado, al menos, por ahora, ya tengo lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente chap, no creo que la historia abarque + de 10 chaps, se ha acortado bastante, pues he tenido pérdida de info. Ojala se la hayan pasado bien este diciembre, que el 2009 esté colmado de bendiciones (ya sé que es tarde…¡pero seguro!)

Espero este chap les haya gustado, agradezco muxo sus r/r, son muy importantes, ya saben dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ¡se aceptan! Y les respondo con gusto. Ya saben, los registrados a su cuenta; los anónimos aquí:

**CuttingEdge19:** Grax x tu r/r, espero te siga gustando. Suerte.

**ivonne910:** Grax x tu r/r, espero lo sigas, y bueno, si, el final de estos dos fue muy triste, además de inesperado (lloro) puedo decir q es lo único que cambiaría de lo que hizo Rowling, + x sentimentalismo que x otra cosa. Suerte.

_GinnyPotterW_

17-enero-2009


End file.
